


*影子篮球员【青黑】占有欲 H

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 19





	*影子篮球员【青黑】占有欲 H

「哲...我们...做一次好不好？」黝黑的手掌伸向对方纤细的腰间搂住，小心翼翼的问道。  
「不要。」黑子哲也爽快的拒绝，并将那隻手从自己的腰上拿开。  
「哲...是我错了啦...」青峰大辉此时真的恨不得把自己吊起来毒打一顿，若只是平常的拒绝，青峰大辉才不管三七二十一直接把黑子哲也吃抹乾净，但这次是自己做错事先，总不能那么霸道。

\- 让我们回到一个礼拜前 -

久违的奇蹟世代终于再次集合，由于桃井五月的邀约，应该说目的其实是想帮黑子哲也庆生，於是回到了国中时期常出现的画面，经过冬季杯的比赛后，不只奇蹟世代都相聚，也遇见了过去是先发球员的灰崎祥吾，虽然这次的邀约并没有向灰崎祥吾提出邀请，但不知道哪阵风将灰崎祥吾吹了过来。  
一起打完街头篮球的奇蹟世代们在傍晚时宣佈解散，各自回家后因为今天难得的相聚而十分开心的黑子哲也，脸上正露出幸福的笑容。  
在冬季杯诚凜VS桐皇的对决结束后，黑子哲也和青峰大辉也化解了过去的尴尬和误会，并在青峰大辉的告白下宣佈在一起。  
而在黑子哲也生日的前一天，黑子哲也和青峰大辉同居了。  
两人结束了半天左右的篮球运动，身上黏腻的都是汗水，两人手牵着手準备回家时，看见一头黑发高大的男人站在他们面前。  
「黑子，好久不见啊。」  
「灰崎同学？」 黑子哲也停下脚步看著眼前的人，也感受到青峰大辉将自己的手握的更紧。  
「你在这里幹嘛？」青峰大辉口气不屑的询问著。  
「幹嘛这样啊，今天不是黑子的生日吗？我来祝他生日快乐啊，你们也真不顾情分，出来庆祝怎么不约我？」灰崎祥吾耸耸肩的走近黑子哲也，一把勾住黑子哲也的肩将人勾过来。  
「唔...灰崎同学，很抱歉，这是桃井同学的主意，很谢谢你特地来给我祝福，不过请你放开我这样我很困扰。」黑子哲也被一阵拉劲冲击瞬间站不稳，就直直跌入灰崎祥吾的怀中，但也很快的恢復平衡感并脱离。  
青峰大辉不爽，对于刚刚灰崎祥吾的举动十分不爽。  
「我可是找了好久才找到你们的欸，黑子走吧我请你吃东西！」灰崎祥吾说完再次顺手一拉，将黑子哲也拉近身旁搂着。  
下一秒，一拳黑色拳头狠狠的揍在灰崎祥吾脸上。  
「他妈的！青峰你幹嘛啊！」灰崎祥吾甩开黑子哲也，準备反击，但青峰大辉也不甘示弱的继续以拳头问候。  
「青峰君！灰崎同学！快助手！」被甩开的黑子哲也急忙的想阻止两人，但这两个男人的力气不是自己可以比的过的，在灰崎祥吾抬起脚準备往前一踹，黑子哲也挡了下来，命中肚子。  
「哲！」青峰大辉趕紧将準备倒下的黑子哲也搀扶进怀里，狠狠瞪了一眼灰崎祥吾。  
「啧，上次和黄濑那傢伙的比赛结束后你也打过我，现在我可不像那次那么好打了。」灰崎祥吾一脸不屑的看著两人。  
「够了，青峰君，请不要再动手了。」  
「可是！」看见黑子哲也看向自己的眼神，青峰大辉明白，於是将黑子哲也扶起身回家。  
「灰崎同学，谢谢你，我代替青峰君对你动手向你道歉。」离开前，黑子哲也留下这句话。

到家后气氛十分凝重，青峰大辉看了看黑子哲也的肚子，幸好没有太大力，灰崎祥吾那傢伙反应也算快，看到黑子哲也冲过来瞬间也减轻了力道。  
「青峰君。」许久的开口，打破沉默，黑子哲也抬头看向青峰大辉。  
青峰大辉被看的觉得有些奇怪，嘟起嘴的将头转向旁边。  
「你答应过我不随便动手的。」黑子哲也认真的看著青峰大辉。  
自己也知道哲最讨厌自己冲动做一些鲁莽的行为，但是他就是特別不喜欢灰崎祥吾这个人，从以前他的个性就让自己十分反感，现在还当著自己面把自己的爱人搂进怀里难道可以不生气？

一次忍住了，第二次动手了。

「那他幹嘛碰你？」青峰大辉不服输的回嘴反驳，语气里也是满满的醋意。  
「灰崎同学以前不是也常这样？」黑子哲也皱了眉，知道眼前的人吃醋了，知道眼前的人是担心自己的安危，可是这方法不对。  
「换做是別人我也许不会生气，但是毕竟是灰崎同学，你不应该动手的。」  
青峰大辉很想大喊，有时候真的不懂黑子哲也到底在想什么！不动手不然动口就有用吗！  
「哦...他也打了你。」  
「那是因为青峰君先动手的，他打回来算是扯平了。」  
「什么啊...」  
「青峰君要惩罚才可以。」  
「蛤？惩罚？又不是我...」的错。话还没说完看见黑子哲也认真的表情，他知道，自己真的惹黑子哲也生气了，他也知道，的确自己动手是不对的，於是叹了一口气。  
「青峰君这几天就安分一点吧，一个月。」黑子哲也缩紧青峰大辉的怀里，青峰大辉还不明白黑子哲也的意思，直到黑子哲也用手肘顶了自己的下体。  
「不可以！这是两回事吧哲！」青峰大辉意识到黑子哲也的意思瞬间拉开怀里的人儿大吼。  
「青峰君其实没有什么弱点，小麻衣那是青峰君的私人物品我就不想动了，刚好我也想休息，所以就这样吧！」看著黑子哲也无害的笑容，青峰大辉内心顿时崩溃。

\- 再让我们回到一个礼拜后 -

「哲...一个月太久了...」光是一个礼拜而已青峰大辉已经快到极限，每天看著洗完澡的黑子哲也擦拭著自己的身体，睡觉时在自己怀里蹭著的黑子哲也。

青峰大辉真的很想去死。

这是何等的诱惑？近在眼前却无法品嚐。

「哲拜託...就一次就好...」青峰大辉整个人攀上黑子哲也的背，手不安分往胸前袭击。  
他真的快要忍不住了！  
「青峰君请你的手不要这样。」黑子哲也喝着自己最爱的香草奶昔一边看著书说着。  
「我不管，我今天就是要。」青峰大辉咬上黑子哲也的肩膀，手迅速伸进对方的衣内，摸着那平坦的小腹。  
「唔...青峰君！」手在自己的小腹来回搔癢的感觉让黑子哲也感到不自在，扭了一下身体，肩又被狠狠的咬了，让口中还没嚥下的香草奶昔流出嘴外。  
黑子哲也立刻放下手中的书和香草奶昔，阻止对方的意图进攻。  
「哲这样好色情。」青峰大辉拉近两人的距离舔了舔黑子哲也嘴角的奶昔，然后往嘴进攻。  
「唔嗯...」黑子哲也抓紧在衣内作怪的那隻手，而另一隻反倒被青峰大辉紧紧抓住手腕。

看来这头野兽真的饿了，果然还是不能让对方饿太久，不然一旦爆炸了恐怕就是像现在这样 ，这力道远远超越以前，一点动弹的可能都没有。

「这几天我真的快疯了...你太诱人了。」沙哑的声音在耳边响起，气息进入耳朵里，惹的黑子哲也颤抖了一下。  
顺势将黑子哲也转过身来面对自己，然后将对方压在自己身下，沙发虽然不宽，但还足够容纳的下两人一上一下。  
青峰大辉撩起黑子哲也单薄的上衣，舔拭著胸前两颗挺立的果实，随后一口吸上，另一手则轻而易举的将对方的双手压制在头顶上。  
继续退下裤子及内裤，看著对方微微探起头来的命根，低下头一口含进嘴里开始吞吐著，惹来那人甜腻的呻吟声。  
「唔...青峰君...」黑子哲也细微的呻吟从嘴里泻出，下意识的乱动自己的双腿，但却简单的被青峰大辉压下。  
放开对方的手，左手抚上胸前被吸吮到湿润的红点，右手握住男根，开始上下掏弄。

在交往的这段期间，做了几次呢？

应该有两三次了吧，还隐约记得第一次的时候，黑子哲也害羞的咬著下唇，闪避的眼神看在青峰大辉眼里根本是诱惑，因为害怕伤害到自己的爱人，於是所有举动都放慢速度的轻微爱抚，即使那时候自己忍的十分难受，但还是不希望让对方的第一次留下坏印象，尤其又是自己。  
第一次交合的那种感觉，身下被紧紧的包覆，含在对方那温热的穴口中，那种温暖的感觉，让人捨不得离开；第一次接吻，贴上那微粉柔软又豐厚有弹性的双唇，吸取著对方嘴里的甘甜，不想浪费任何一丝液体，将对方全部不留一滴的吞下肚；第一次拥抱，把那不属于篮球员身材的版型拥入怀里，以自己的体格来说，拥著黑子哲也，让对方贴在自己的胸口，两人的身形结合的刚刚好，不留任何一丝缝隙；第一次牵手，握著那纤细白皙的手指，十指紧扣，虽然因为长期碰篮球所以带茧的手掌有些粗糙，但还是敌不过本身的好皮肤。

对，他们的顺序不如一般的情侣进展，在告白完后得到同意，第一个做的事就是接吻。

再来，才是一个温暖的拥抱，最後，握紧对方的手，发誓要一起走下去。

第一次的结合，是在双方某次的激吻中点起了慾火，於是就这样把双方讬付了出去。  
后面的第二次，第三次，幾乎都是在青峰大辉这头野兽的饥渴下，把单纯的黑子哲也挑逗的不省人事，但他可不想用这种方法和自己的爱人欢快，挑逗完还是有等对方清醒后询问完才继续，但还是带着一些半强迫的气息。

正当一对情侣刚交往没多久，又处於青春期，对成年人的性行为还有著些许的不明白又在好奇心的驱使便想要尝试的状况下，这种禁慾的要求，简直就是让一只好不容易从笼子里出来的猛兽看到外面的世界，眼前挂着一块只嚐过几次的美食，正当认为可以更加享受的品嚐时，脖子上却突然拴住一条链子，完全看得到吃不到。

这很痛苦！非常！十分！难受！

一个月...会饿死！我不要！

加快手裡的掏弄速度，黑子哲也全身微微的颤抖著，最後随着一声不小心泻出的尖叫并射了出来，白色浓稠的液体顺着青峰大辉的手掌流下。  
看著手裡的液体，青峰大辉伸出舌头舔了舔，然后吻上那双粉嫩的双唇。  
毫不留情的进入对方的嘴里，把自己舌尖上残留的带着鹹味的液体送入对方口中，尽管对方皱著眉头，但还是不肯罢休，手在腰间来回抚摸，沾有液体的一手则在大腿内侧摸索，準备前往身后那不满足的穴口。  
离开双唇，往锁骨前去，狠狠咬下，再前往颈间、胸前，纷纷留下一个一个深红色的印记，那是属于他的证明。  
沉浸在激吻当中，黑子知道摆脱不了这头野兽了，何况自己也成了这副德性，双手环上对方的颈间，狠狠的吸了正在啃咬著自己舌头那人的下嘴唇，然后强制分开这个吻。  
「呼...很难...呼吸...」被吻的有些缺氧，眯著眼看著身上的男人，然后手来到胸前两点来回打转。  
「你明明也很想要...幹嘛还要用这个惩罚。」青峰大辉挑眉一问，手迅速的伸进对方的穴口，一次两根手指，开始来回抽插著，抚上对方的脸颊，拨开那淡蓝色的发丝，看著那双浅蓝色的双眸，慾望又来了，虽然平常的表情永远一如往常，但这种时候，可以从他的眼神里看出有著不多也不少的慾望存在，而可以满足填满那空虚的，只有自己。

不，那个人也只能是自己一个。

再度加入一根手指，三根手指开始快速来回的抽送，紧紧抓着对方的手臂，咬著下嘴唇，想忍住那让人羞愧的声音从嘴里泻出，却被一隻黝黑的手指温柔的扳开嘴唇。  
「我想聽哲的声音...好吗？」温柔的在对方手中放入自己的手指，在口中来回搅动，让无法嚥下的口水流出，低下身子把那透明的液体吸入嘴里吞下。  
看著后穴湿润的样子，做好了完善的扩张準备，青峰大辉撤出手指，一阵冷风灌进体内，不由自主的打了个冷颤，觉得后穴一阵空虚的黑子哲也扭动了身体，拉近青峰大辉，像在暗示著什么，但却始终说不出口。  
「哲，说出你想要的。」青峰大辉勾起一抹坏笑，想调戏一下眼前这可爱的人儿，看他害羞的样子，但不说就得不到解放，这种时候嘴应该不至於那么硬了吧。

因为还有比嘴更硬的东西正在乱窜。

握住自己的男根，将自己硬挺的物体抵在穴口，来回摩擦，彷彿要进入但是又缓缓退出，这感觉的确让黑子哲也很难受，但始终不知道怎么开口。  
「哲......说吧。」青峰大辉抬起黑子哲也的下巴，直视著对方。  
那双深蓝色的眼眸中带着恶作剧的欢乐感，这种时候黑子哲也觉得眼前的人只能用“邪恶”两个字来形容，真的很过分呢...

只会欺负自己。

但...好像也不会讨厌...

甚至...会喜欢这种感觉？

「哲不说就不要喽？」黑子哲也心想著不信青峰大辉自己真的也可以忍受，於是撇过头嘟著嘴表示不服。  
但万万没想到，青峰大辉笑了一下，便準备起身真的不做了。  
「好吧...」看著青峰大辉一脸无所谓的样子，黑子哲也猛然回过头，但表情没有太大的变化，但其实心里根本是双眼睁大感到十分惊讶。  
虽然才几次的性事，但依青峰大辉的个性不是这种说算了就算了的人吧？何况前面几次他的鲁莽...根本不可能！  
「青峰君...」黑子哲也拉住青峰大辉的小指头，一脸委屈的看著青峰大辉，他並不知道，自己正惹的对方十分愉悅。  
「嗯？怎么了我亲爱的哲。」低下身手伸进对方的发丝中，闻着对方颈间的味道，轻舔了一口。  
「给...给我...青峰君...」黑子哲也趁着青峰大辉在自己颈间乱窜时小声的说出，青峰大辉笑了，但好像还可以更好？  
「给你什么？」含住对方敏感的耳垂，青峰大辉继续弄著自己的下体继续摩擦穴口，自己也很难受啊，快点吧，哲。  
「唔嗯...进...进来...给我...你」害羞的缩紧对方的怀里颤抖的说着，青峰大辉邪魅一笑，将顶部进入了一些。  
「大声点...我快忍不住了。」青峰大辉现在只想好好的进入对方的体内狠狠的贯穿著，享受著那冲击全身的快感。  
「嗯啊...唔...青峰君！」当黑子哲也直接将自己的身体往前，让对方的硬挺物插进自己体内时，青峰大辉瞪大双眼，也瞬间接收到了这诱人的信息。  
抓住对方的腰肢，迅速来回抽插著，发出的水声和肉体碰撞声在客厅里不断来回响起，忘我的摆动着下体，聽著身下的人娇羞的喘息声，刺激著自己的耳膜，一手再次抚上对方再度硬起的男根。  
「嗯啊...唔...哈青...青峰...君啊！」感受到体内的撞击一下比一下用力，虽然才几次而已，但青峰大辉很快熟悉了黑子哲也的敏感点，下一秒狠狠的直撞那脆弱的防线。  
「啊！不要...別嗯...慢啊哈...」黑子哲也仰头忘我的喊着，快感刺激著大脑，已经无法说出一句完整的话，只能零散的说出几个字。  
「当然不会慢...」青峰大辉露出微笑，将躺在身下的人跩起，让对方坐在自己身上，好让自己的下体更加深入到穴内。  
「唔嗯！嗯...別...青峰...青峰君...」黑子哲也无力的快要往后倒下，但青峰大辉一手揽住瘦小的人儿，将其扣在怀里，狠狠继续贯穿著。  
忽然间感受到内壁一紧，青峰大辉啧了一声的将黑子哲也翻过身子，形成跪趴的姿势在沙发上。  
一口气连续三种姿势，让黑子哲也全身酥麻又无力，完全支撑不住自己的身体，上半身只能趴在沙发上，手找不到地方可以抓住，自己下身被提高正被快感袭击著，泪水不自觉从眼角流下。  
「唔嗯...青峰...君...」聽见黑子哲也带着哭腔的声音，青峰大辉伸手握紧黑子哲也的手，并擦去眼泪，随后再度握上那举在半空中的物体搓揉著。  
「哲忍耐一下...」青峰大辉安抚著黑子哲也，渐渐的缓和下来后，再度开始猛烈的撞击，随着黑子哲也的娇喘和青峰大辉的低吼，黑子哲也再次洩在青峰大辉的手中，而另一股热流也灌进黑子哲也体内。  
黑子哲也身子软下，整个人趴在沙发上喘气著，青峰大辉抽出自己的男根，将黑子哲也温柔的抱起来，带往浴室清洗。  
替黑子哲也换上干净的衣服，将人儿放在床上，自己则坐在床边。  
「青峰君又不聽话了。」淡蓝色的双眸看著眼前的男人，淡淡的开口。  
「一个月的话我会先憋死，再说哲你不也很想要？」青峰大辉回过身子看著那双直视著自己的双眼，坏笑的说道。  
「那是因为知道你停不下来了。」黑子哲也害羞的转过头将脸埋在枕头里，模糊不清的说着。  
「哲是想说我的技术很好吧？」爬上床压在对方身上，紧紧抱著那害羞的人，轻抚著那头淡蓝色的头发，然后在耳边亲了一下。  
「那请青峰君以后聽话一点。」黑子哲也抬起头来说，然后转过身和对方相拥。  
「遵命，但唯有一件事我做不到，就是有人碰你，因为你是我的。」虽然聽了让人很感动，但这就是主要原因啊...  
「你从头到尾就是这个问题啊！」  
一吻，堵住对方的唇，然后额头相抵。  
「我爱你，哲。」  
「我也爱你...青峰君。」

—— END ——


End file.
